metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Transit Hub
Transit Hub is a room in SkyTown, the floating city of planet Elysia. Like many accessable "rooms" in the city, it is open to the air. It is notably the only room to contain a Theronian Bomb piece and not to be in Eastern SkyTown. Description As the name suggests, this room is the main hub for transport across the primary sector of SkyTown. As such, Transit Hub is the biggest room in the entire facility. ]] The room begins at a balcony area containing a Kinetic Orb Cannon which launches inserted objects accross the huge several-hundred feet gap to the central pod of the room. An opposite Orb Cannon is situated at the tageted impact point of the first, and a safety shield will engage to receive the fired object. Here, a small tunnel system is the only way to reach the other side of the pod, as progression is blocked by a metal wall. The caged tunnel leads through this wall. On the other side is a roof structure that protrudes from the central pod, which also serves as containment for the Third Bomb Component. Damaging nuclear beams project down from the bomb piece to an open section in the walkway, which glow a bright white. Past the bomb piece is a Zipline Cable, and also another, more ornate Kinetic Orb Cannon intended for longer distances. However, access to this device is blocked by discarded metal slag. This debris can be removed by use of a high temperature weapon system. The Zipline cable leads across the area, and takes users under a large metal support line that connects the sky pods in this room. A small, scar in the wall of this area is round and crater-shaped, likely from many objects being transferred to this point by Orb Cannon over time. On the Zipline itself are several doors which bar the user from retaining a smooth course. Their hinges are weak however, and any trauma from a beam weapon could easily open or even remove them from the track. The Zipline curves around the room, but eventually meets the third sky pod in the room which leads to the next room within. Role Samus Aran reaches this room upon her first trek through SkyTown. She has no significant business here initially, apart from collecting a Missile Expansion while reaching the other end of the room. When Samus returns with the Plasma Beam, she may melt the debris protecting the ornate Orb Cannon, and use it as a shortcut to Zipline Station Bravo. Upon acquisition of the Seeker Missile, Samus can unlock the third and final Theronian Bomb component and fuse it with the others carried by her Gunship to form the bomb. Connecting rooms *Hub Access (via Blue Door) *Zipline Station Bravo (via long distance Cannon) *Barracks Access (via Blue Door) Inhabitants *ZipNMEBomber Items ;Missile Expansion: Item can be obtained by using a Double Bomb Jump in the tunnel network of the main pod. It is situated at the top of the tunnel. ;Theronian Bomb component: A Locking mechanism protects the Theronian Bomb. Disengaging the lock with a weapon that fires five projectiles simultaneously will allow the bomb piece to be removed by aerial tether. Scans ;Kinetic Orb Cannon : "Device: Kinetic Orb Cannon. Capable of firing spherical objects at high speeds." ;Cannon status : "Cannon systems online. Enter hologram to initiate cannon firing sequence." ;Lock : "Locking mechanisms activated. Simultaneous blast to all targets is required to disengage locks." ;Meltable Metal : "Scans detect the alloys within this metal are vulnerable to heat. High-temp shots could melt it." ;Blocked cannon : "Cannon access is blocked. Remove the surrounding debris to enter and use the cannon." ;Cannon :"Cannon is ready for use. Enter the opening to automatically initiate the firing sequence." ;First Bomb Component :"Theronian containment unit. Nuclear substances present. Handle with extreme caution." ;Chozo bust :"Chozo bust has deteriorated beyond recognition. Unable to reference GF Database files." Trivia *Just after Samus is launched from the first Kinetic Orb Cannon, there is a Chozo bust above her that reads, if scanned: "Chozo bust has deteriorated beyond recognition. Unable to reference GF Database Files." Other Chozo busts on planet Elysia can be scanned, such as Ou-Qua on the Main Docking Bay, or Dryn in the circular corridor called Junction. This would mean that the name of this Chozo, like the Chozo Searcher's, is unknown. Gallery File:Transit Hub tunnel.jpg|The Morph Ball tunnel File:Transit_Hub_Zipline.jpg Ben Sprout render elysia transit hub 2.jpg|Ben Sprout render File:Ben_Sprout_wireframe_render_elysia_transit_hub.gif|Ben Sprout wireframe render File:Ben_Sprout_wireframe_render_elysia_transit_hub_2.gif|Ben Sprout wireframe render Category:Rooms Category:SkyTown Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Theronian Bomb part rooms